1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program for generating a test case based on a use case diagram and a method for generating a test case using the same and, more particularly, to a use case diagram-based test case generating program capable of generating a test case by using a use case specification in which a procedure or method scenario in a use case diagram are specified, and a method for generating a test case by using the same.
2. Related Art
A use case diagram expresses functions (behaviors or actions) viewed from the exterior.
Namely, the use case diagram allows for a user to know about (or recognize) which functions a system has when the system is viewed from the outside (i.e., viewed by the user). The use case diagram is used at a level of an upper operation such as a request analysis, or the like, and used to clarify a development target by organizing a request (i.e., a function request) from a user's ‘this function is required’.
Main elements of the use case diagram include an actor and a use case. The actor is an entity existing outside a certain system. In general, the actor refers to a user of the system or a relevant external system. The actor is denoted as an icon having a shape of a human being, and called a ‘stick man’. When actors are expressed to be abstractive or embodied, the actors can be expressed in the generalization relationship, which is denoted as a solid line having hollow triangles. The meaning of the generalization relationship is similar to an object-oriented inheritance, and every function of a generalized actor is owned by a specialized actor. A user case represents the function of a certain system when the system is viewed from the outside. Thus, internal processing, or the like, of a level which cannot be recognized from the outside is expressed as a diagram, rather than being expressed as a use case. A use case is denoted in an oval shape, and a name is described in the oval. When a certain function includes a different function, it is expressed by using the inclusion relationship between use cases. Also, when a function (processing) is added by extending a certain function, it is expressed by using the extension relationship between use cases.
In the related art use case diagram, a test specialist directly identifies elements corresponding to a test and manually creates a test case based on the identified elements. Thus, since the test case is manually created, the quality of the created test case is determined by the level of the specialist. If the test case is created by a layman, much time will be taken to generate the test case and the quality of the test case would be degraded. As a result, because all the tasks must be manually performed, the efficiency deteriorates to degrade productivity.